Blue
by Newbie08
Summary: Harm is sent away on an investigation with Sturgis, leaving Mac with just her thoughts until she gets a surprise visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue**

**Summary: Harm is away on investigation with Sturgis leaving Mac with just her thoughts, until she gets a surprise visitor.**

**Author's Notes: The important notes are at the end of the story so I don't spoil who the visitor is. This is un-edited and un-betad so all mistakes are courtesy of me. **

**This takes place somewhere in seasons nine or ten, while Harm and Sturgis' friendship is slightly strained. **

**Also, just wanted to point out that I have only seen a handful of JAG episodes so the placement of this story, or any of my stories for that matter, are incorrect I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but on occasion I do get to borrow Harm. ;)**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Sarah MacKenzie's Office**

**1637 hours ( 4:37 pm local)**

Mac sat in her office trying to tidy up her desk before she left for the day. She finally managed to get all of the files done that had been covering her desktop for the better part of a week. _'If only Harm were here to see it,' _she thought to herself with a small, sad smile. She could almost hear his witty comeback as if he was standing right in front of her but she knew that was wishful thinking.

Harm had been sent on an investigation with Sturgis almost a week and a half ago and Mac had missed him every minute since he left. Generally when she was separated from Harm she put on a brave face at the workplace if only for the sake of her image. She was a marine after all, she was supposed to be all business all the time. But on the inside she was just a woman in love with a Navy man who had been sent away on an assignment.

Of course they stayed in contact while he was away, late night phone calls and emails, but that only made her miss him more. There was nothing technologically enhanced communication could do to replace the ache she felt every time they were separated, and this time was no different.

Mac released a long sigh before grabbing her briefcase and made a move for her office door, eager to get away from JAG but not too eager to get home, knowing she was in for a long, lonely night. She jumped slightly when she opened the door, startled by the smaller woman with her hand raised, poised and ready to knock who stood in front of her. She was a small woman compared to Mac, only about five foot six if Mac were to guess, with deep green eyes and a flawless complexion.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you," the woman said to Mac.

"No need to apologize," Mac started with a smile, "is there something I can help you with?"

The woman looked at Mac with a slight twinkle in her eyes then replied, "I think so. Are you Colonel MacKenzie?" When Mac nodded in the affirmative the woman continued. "Oh I should've known, you're exactly like I thought you'd be!" The woman extended her hand then said, "I'm Trish Burnett, Harm's mother. It's very nice to finally meet you; I've heard so much about you."

Mac shook the woman's hand and smiled politely before saying, "It's nice to meet you, too." She couldn't help but hold onto the fact that Harm talked about her to his mother. This little fact mad her smile just a tad bit brighter.

"I'm sorry to bother you Colonel, I was just looking for Harm's office; I was going to surprise him."

Mac looked apologetic as she said, "I'm sorry ma'am but Harm's away on an investigation; he's been gone for a little over a week now." She saw the disappointed look on Trish's face and offered her a small smile. "If you'd like I could tell him that you're in town the next time I talk to him?"

Trish smiled slightly thinking about what Harm had told her recently and how she wished what he told her would be with Mac. It was obvious to Trish already that there was _something_ going on between her son and this woman but she wasn't sure what it was just yet. The way Mac smiled at just hearing Harm's name was enough of a clue.

"No, that's okay. I don't think I'll be in town when he returns. I'm here on business for two days then I go back to California. Maybe I'll catch him next time I'm in town."

"Well is there anything else I can for you then?" Mac realized they were still standing in the doorway to her office and a few sets of wandering eyes landed on the two of them on more than one occasion. She didn't want any scuttlebutt making its way around the workplace.

Trish immediately thought about saying no to Mac's offer but quickly changed her mind. After all, this might be the only time she'd ever get to talk to the woman who stole her sons heart all those years ago and she wasn't about to let the opportunity to pass her by.

"Actually, I made the impulsive decision to make reservations for Harm and I to have dinner at this little Italian place he's always talking about. He says it's one of the only places he doesn't mind going to while still in his uniform because it's 'not that stuffy'. Seeing as how the reservations already made and he's not in town, would you mind having dinner with me instead?"

Trish knew she was putting Mac in an awkward position, after all they really didn't know each other from Adam but Trish didn't become a successful business woman by standing around and letting opportunities pass her by.

Mac thought about politely declining the dinner offer because she wanted to be at home incase Harm had called but quickly changed her mind. She did have her cell phone and there was just something about Trish that had intrigued Mac from the very beginning.

"I'd love too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your comments, I really appreciate it. **

**Author's Note: Anything in bold print are the challenge lines. In case I didn't mention in the first chapter, this is a challenge response on another site. And anything in italics are Trish's thoughts.**

**Also, this is a bit longer than the last chapter, hopefully I don't lose you with it. I didn't want to separate the dialogue in this chapter, that's why it's so long. **

**This is un-edited and un-betad. **

**Merchetti's Restaurant  
Georgetown  
1754 hours (5:54 pm local)**

Mac and Trish left JAG shortly after Mac's agreement to have dinner, with wandering eyes following them as they exited the building. The two women agreed to drive to the restaurant in separate vehicles. Mac offered Trish a ride but she politely declined claiming she had a rented vehicle for the two days that she would be in town and she didn't want to leave the car at JAG, just to have Mac drive her back to retrieve it.

Even though that was the reason Trish had given, it was only partially true. In reality, she didn't want to talk to Mac during the drive to the restaurant because there were some important things that needed to be mentioned and a car ride was not the best place to have them said. She figured if she could make Mac feel comfortable enough in a relatively familiar environment she would have more of a chance to get Mac to talk.

So now the two women sat in the back of the restaurant with their meals already ordered sipping on their drinks and nibbling on the complimentary bread and salad. Trish looked around the restaurant, if only just to stall for a little while, admiring all the pictures that covered the walls. There were photos of many celebrities; musicians, actors and actresses, along with celebrity impersonators. Harm was right, it was very quaint; not as fancy as one would assume based on the name and reputation of the restaurant but casual enough for its occupants to wear their military uniforms and some even in jeans.

Trish studied Mac for a few minutes; she watched her spear the lettuce on her plate with her fork and take a small bite. It was obvious she was a bit nervous and Trish could tell her defenses were up. Her back was rigid and her shoulders straight, every bit the squared away Marine Harm had made her out to be.

Although her marine image was intact, there was something about the look on her face that made Trish smile inwardly, knowing she's seen that look before, only on her son. It was the look that said they were in some type of emotional pain, in Mac's case her pain came from missing Harm. And regardless of what came of this conversation between the two women, there was no way Trish was going to believe that there was nothing going on between Mac and her son.

"So Mac," Trish began, causing Mac to look up from her salad. "Have you heard from Harm since he left?"

Mac nodded her head then replied, "Yes, I got a letter from Tokyo yesterday. It was a post card actually. He sent it to me his second day there just to say that he made it there okay and to say that he missed home already. Apparently he and Sturgis are still not getting along that well."

Trish nodded her head at Mac's response and thought quietly to herself for a moment. She knew her son almost always called Mac while he was away on an investigation, or at least made some form of contact with her.

But what Mac didn't know was that every time Harm was away he bought a post card from the country he was in and collected it. He always wrote a little something on the backs of them and wanted to send them to Mac but he never did. Instead he brought them home with him and left them in a shoe box in the back of his closet.

The only reason Trish knew about this was because the last time she was in town she helped Harm with his spring cleaning and found them while she was helping him go through his old clothes before giving them to good will. Of course she had asked Harm about them and she expected him to make up some story about them to hide his feelings like he always did. Instead he just sighed heavily in defeat and told her that every time he brought one home, it was his own way of testing himself to see whether or not he could summon enough courage to finally tell Mac how he's felt about her.

"He also wanted to let me know that he and Sturgis were going to be boarding a ship so if he was out of reach for a few days to not worry."

Trish nodded her head then asked, "How is Harm's relationship with Sturgis been lately? Last time I talked to Harm he said they were still hardly talking. And when they did they were both very curt with each other."

Mac took a sip of her water then said, "Apparently Sturgis called Harm 'dense' and it didn't go over well with Harm." Trish smiled while she imagined Harm's response to Sturgis' comment.

Suddenly Trish leaned over the table towards Mac, resting her arms on the table before saying, "Would you mind if I asked you a question, Colonel?" Mac sat up straight with her back against her chair and Trish could almost see her defenses rising. "If you don't want to answer you don't have to, I just want to get to know you a little better."

Mac exhaled slowly releasing some of the tension in her being before saying, "For starters you can call me Mac. Colonel is just for military purposes." When she seen Trish's warm smile Mac continued. "And yes, you can ask me a question if you want to.

Trish smiled brightly at Mac before saying, "Harm's told me a lot about you and your relationship, whatever it may be, but there are some things he hasn't told me. Like, what made you want to join the Marines?"

Mac was momentarily taken aback; she thought for sure Trish was going to ask her about Harm. Whether it be about how she felt for him or how she thought he felt for her. Maybe Trish wasn't the prying mother that Mac had originally thought she was.

"I got into some trouble growing up and I didn't have a lot going for me. One day my uncle intervened and help me see straight, somewhat. He suggested I enlist in the Marines, he said the military was a good way to straighten me out and it would give me a stable life. So I signed up and have been in ever since." Mac finished, feeling proud of her self; it was uncommon for someone to better themselves when they came from the town she was from and the situation she was brought up in.

"Good for you, Mac." Trish reached over and patted Mac's hand while sending the younger woman a warm smile. She knew Mac was a good woman and it was about time Harm found himself with a woman as good as Mac.

"I remember when Harm first told me he wanted to join the Navy." Trish began, leaning back in her seat, already deep in her memory. " He was about thirteen years old when he started acting out. He took it hard when he found out that his father wasn't going to be coming home but for some reason he started showing it during his teenage years."

"He started wearing blue all the time and at first I figured it was just a stage but then I realized it was Harm showing his emotions. Even at an early age he was never one to talk about things, just acted out the way he was feeling."

Mac sat back in her chair and studied the older woman while she paused her story. Her green eyes were a bit darker due to the negative memory she was telling but she looked at Mac with an understanding in her eyes that Mac hadn't seen before. It was almost as if Trish was asking Mac , _"You know what I'm talking about, right?" _And then before she knew it the emotion was gone from her eyes, and Mac immediately knew where Harm had gotten that trait from.

"One day he came to me and asked if he could paint his room. At first I was going to say no but it was during his early teen years and we were still on shaky ground. I didn't want to do anything that would make him feel hurt or act out more so I took him to the paint store that afternoon. When we got there I asked him what color he wanted and he said, '**Blue. Navy Blue.**'" Trish shook her head at how silly it seemed to paint a room that dark of a color then continued with her story.

"Then when he was about seventeen he started acting more rebellious. Going out late at night and staying out 'till the early morning hours. Frank, my husband, tried to help Harm out by getting him a job at his car dealership but that only lasted for a few days. A few days after that Harm came home after school and said, 'Mom, I quit the dealership **and joined the Navy.**' Just like that, like it wasn't something out of the ordinary."

Mac waited for Trish to continue with her story while she nibbled on her desert. She was thoroughly enjoying hearing about Harm's childhood. She didn't know much about it because it was something that Harm hardly ever talked about but it was an eye-opener of sorts for Mac. Apparently he wasn't only like that to her, he was like that towards his mother too.

"I still remember the day he left for the Navy like it happened yesterday. Frank and I had driven him to the airport and nobody spoke a word to each other the entire ride there. Frank didn't know what to say and I had too many things to say but I couldn't form the words."

"And Harm, you could tell that he was anxious to break free from Frank and me and to a certain degree it hurt the both of us. We didn't want to part on bad terms but there wasn't much we could do about it. I know he joined the Navy to be closer to his father somehow but it still hurt. He was man and he was ready to finally step out and support himself. So we let him go." Trish dabbed lightly at her eyes, this part of the story always made her cry. Instinctively Mac reached across the table and rested her hand upon Trish's to try and comfort the older woman. Mac didn't know what it was about Trish but she was feeling more comfortable around her. Suddenly Mac couldn't remember why she was so reticent towards her in the beginning.

With a quiet sniffle, Trish finished. "Once Frank and I made it back home I immediately went to Harm's room and sat on his bed. I looked around at the navy blue walls and aviator posters he had plastered around his room and I began to miss him more, if that is even possible. Then Frank came up to see me and asked me how I was feeling. I know this is going to sound silly but I said, 'I feel…blue.** I'm as blue as I can be.**'" Trish sniffled softly once more then said, "I'm sorry Mac, I'm not trying to ruin the evening."

"Don't worry about it, ma'am. Believe it or not I've had a wonderful time." It was true, Mac really did enjoy herself. She liked getting to know about Harm as a child, it gave her some insight as to who he is and why he acts the way he does.

Now that they were through with their meal and the bill was paid the ladies made their way out of the restaurant. Trish hadn't said anything since she finished her trip down memory lane and she knew they should be going their separate ways but she really, truly didn't want for her time with Mac to end. Even though she was still in town till tomorrow night, her day was going to be filled with business meetings and there would be no time to see or talk to Mac again before she returned home.

"Would you want to take a walk, ma'am?" Trish was slightly surprised at Mac's question but was secretly relieved. Mac was a bit surprised at herself as well. She didn't know what had come over her but suddenly, going home alone didn't seem like an option she was ready to take at the current moment in time.

When Trish didn't respond, Mac continued a bit nervously. "There's this park where Harm and I go running a few minutes up the street. We could leave our cars in the parking lot if you want. It's a nice neighborhood so they should be fine." Mac knew she was rambling but she couldn't help herself, her nerves were suddenly getting the best of her.

Trish looked over at Mac with a bright smile. Harm was right, she does ramble when she's nervous. She reached over and patted Mac's arm softly before saying, "It sounds fine, Mac. And please, call me Trish." _'Or mom,'_ Trish thought to herself. _'Maybe someday.'_

Mac smiled at the smaller woman and opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by the ringing of her cell phone.

**Author's Notes 2:**** For the purposes of this story Trish and Mac have never met before, only because I don't know whether or not they ever did over the course of the show.**

**Also, Merchetti's is an actually restaurant a few towns over from me and they really do have all those pictures on the wall.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: For the purposes of this story, Rock Creek Park has a water fountain and benches. As always this is un-edited and unbetad.**

Mac looked over at Trish apologetically before taking her phone out of her pocket, immediately releasing a full smile once she seen who was calling. "Hi," she was so happy to hear from him she sighed her greeting.

"Hey." Her voice was like music to Harm's ears. Being separated from her just wasn't tolerable for him anymore. "What are you up to?"

Mac tossed Trish a sideways glance before saying, "Oh nothing, just taking a walk with my new friend." Trish smile at the way Mac referenced her to Harm, all while silently hoping to eventually become more than just her friend.

"New friend, huh?" Harm tried to keep his tone light and fun but he couldn't help but sound just a tad bit jealous. He would much rather be the one spending the evening with Mac rather than on some ship with an angry Sturgis. "Anyone I know?"

Mac bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from giggling. 'Oh this is going to fun,' she thought before saying, "Yes, actually. My new friend happens to be your mother." Mac waited for some type of reply from Harm. She thought for sure he'd find it humorous, even just a little bit. After a few more moments of silence she said, "Harm? You still there?"

Mac looked over at Trish with a slightly nervous expression covering her features. This wasn't at all like she thought it would be. Sure Harm never mentioned what it would be like if Mac ever met his mother. But then again he hardly even mentioned his mother in general conversation. She should've known he wouldn't be happy about it.

"How did that happen?" His tone was very tense and tight, an obvious sign that he wasn't too happy about this situation. Harm always wondered what it would be like if Mac and his mother had ever met. But in his mind, he would be there to mediate the conversation, just in case it ventured into territory he wasn't comfortable with. But with him thousands of miles away there wasn't much he could do about it.

Mac exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm her nerves and keep her anger at bay. She knew she didn't have any right to be angry with Harm, even though to a certain extent it was his fault that she met Trish in the first place. If he had been in town then her meeting Trish wouldn't be an issue because she was sure that Harm would've never introduced them to each other anyways.

But then again, if Harm was there then Mac never would've gotten to know the wonderful walking beside her. For Mac just the thought was unsettling. In the short time spent with Trish Mac had grown fond of the older woman. The way Trish took the time to ask about her, like she really did want to get to know Mac; like Mac was of some type of importance to her.

"She came into town on business and decided to surprise you at JAG but she found me instead. We just came from dinner and now were walking to Rock Creek Park. Is that not okay with you?" Mac didn't mean for her voice to gain a bit of an edge to it but who the hell did Harmon Rabb Jr. think he was? What was it to him whether or not she actually met his mother? Someone had to show the woman some hospitality, after all her son wasn't around to do it.

Harm knew he struck a chord with Mac when he heard the tone of her voice change at the end of her last question. He didn't mean to upset Mac, he just knew how his mother could be and he had recently told her some information that he wasn't quite sure Mac was ready to hear yet. He released a long slow breath, ridding himself of the sudden negativity he was feeling and finished his conversation with Mac.

"No, Mac it doesn't bother me that you're with my mother," he lied. "I was just calling to tell you that I'll be coming home tomorrow. Sturgis and I finally finished this god forsaken investigation and were cleared to leave on the next flight out. This is hopefully the last one of the night so I'll be home early tomorrow morning."

Mac knew Harm was lying about him not caring that she was with Trish but she didn't want to spend another conversation bickering with him. She missed him, in every sense of the word and the last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of the night upset so she let his little lie go by seemingly unnoticed. She smiled brightly when she heard him say he would be home tomorrow.

"**I can hardly wait."** She knew it was a bold statement, coming from her anyway. Every time she thought they were close to something one or both of them would back away from each other and frankly, she was tired of it. She was tired of sitting at home by herself at night, wondering what it would be like if she were with him. Him holding her close while they watched a movie, or just snuggling up on her couch reading the morning paper after they've come back from an early morning run.

"Me either, Marine." Mac could almost hear the smile in his voice and it made her heart melt. God how she loved this man. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Tell mom I said hi."

Mac said goodbye to Harm and deposited her phone back into her uniform pocket, unknowingly wearing a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Trish.

Trish looped her arm through Mac's as they entered the park, heading for a wooden bench perched on the side of a water fountain. Trish was amazed at the easy progression of her relationship with Mac over the course of the evening. It was almost like she was being reunited with a friend of hers from grade school; someone she had lost contact with over the years but the time wasn't a factor in their relationship, like they just picked up from where they had left off.

Trish patted Mac's arm as the two women sat down on the bench in the park. She looked over at Mac with a slight twinkle in her eyes, making the green shine just a little bit brighter. "You're good for him, Mac."

Mac pulled her gaze away from the fountain and looked at Trish with a mixture of surprise and confusion in her eyes. Mac wasn't quite sure what to make of her comment. Sure Mac always hoped that one day she and Harm would finally get it right and be together. But the way Trish spoke caught Mac's attention, like Trish was hiding something that she wasn't sure should be told or not. Mac decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and not question her motives and just take the comment in stride.

"Thanks, Trish." Mac looked away quickly, hoping to hide the sudden sadness in her eyes. Just because Harm's mother thought she was good for her son didn't mean that Harm felt the same way. "He's a good man. It's obvious you were an amazing parent to him."

Trish took a few seconds to allow Mac the time needed to mull over her thoughts. It was clear to Trish that something was unsettling Mac so she decided to give the younger woman a few moments before driving her point home.

"You know the last time I was in town Harm and I spent a few days together and we had some nice, long talks." Trish waited to finish until she had Mac's full attention and once Mac returned her gaze to Trish, she continued. **"He said he wanted to settle down."**

Mac's breath caught in her throat. Could it finally be true? Could she and Harm finally be on the same page at the same time?

"Trish, I…" Mac began but didn't know what to say so she didn't even bother trying. It was like the ground had been removed from beneath her feet. She had waited many years for this 'thing' between her and Harm to come to fruition and even though they technically weren't romantically involved, she knew they would be soon.

Mac sighed heavily before saying, "All I know is **that boat he's sailing on better get here fast**."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks once again for all of your comments. Please don't hate me but I had to cut this off where it is for a reason. Don't want to say much more because that would just spoil it but I promise you'll get more in the next few chapter. There is probably only going to be two more chapters after this, maybe three depending on how long the next chapters end up becoming.**

**Teacup, hope this meets your challenge requirements. If not let me know and I'll see what I can do to meet the requirements before this is finished. **

**As always, this is unedited and unbetad so all mistakes are courtesy of me. Hope you like. :)**

**Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**1134 hours (11:34 am local)**

It had been a few hours, two hours**, **nineteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds to be exact, since Mac returned home from her early breakfast with Trish. The two women agreed to meet before Trish started her busy day and Mac knew she was going to need something to keep her mind occupied until she heard from Harm. It was nice, Mac thought, to get out of the house for a while and to spend the day with someone other than herself.

Mac couldn't believe how much she had bonded with Trish over the course of one night. It was unheard of for Mac to become so attached to someone within such a short period of time. She was slightly surprised at how well she and Trish had gotten along, like the two had been friends for years. But Mac knew it was more than that, at least for her. Trish treated her with a regard that Mac was only used to receiving from subordinates. It made Mac feel special, treasured, and dare she say it…loved.

Over breakfast the two women chatted about mundane things like what the weather was like in D.C and what types of activities one could do for fun in such a politically charged city. Mac knew it was a ruse from Trish in an attempt to keep her mind occupied and for that she was thankful. She didn't want to spend the entire morning thinking about Harm when she knew that Trish would be leaving soon. She was going to miss Trish once she left but the two women promised to keep in touch, and for now that was enough.

So now Mac sat on the sofa in her living room flipping through the channels for the third time since she's been home. She had already had a conversation with Harriet about who the woman at her office door was the day before. Mac tried not to sound too irritated at the young Lieutenant's curiosity but there was only so much a person could take and Mac had to politely decline to answer any of Harriet's questions after the initial introduction to her as to who Trish was and what she was doing at JAG. It was bad enough Harriet and Jen had seen it; Mac could only imagine what the story would be spun into come Monday morning.

After the fourth failed attempt at finding something to watch, Mac shut off the television with a huff of irritation and tossed her remote to the other end of the sofa before standing up. _'What to do,'_ she thought while she began to pace in her living room. Normally when she was bored she would clean or read a book but she was too wound up for that. She thought about going for a run but if Harm called while she was out she would have to go home and shower, then go see him and she didn't want to delay their reunion any longer than necessary.

So with nothing coming to mind she just continued to pace, this time making her way into her kitchen. Mac thought about what she;d do when she seen Harm for the first time since making it back from Tokyo. Normally they would exchange smiles and pleasantries but this time it didn't seem as though that would be enough. After their conversation the night before a hug seemed more appropriate. But then again, the way Trish was talking maybe a kiss would be better?

Mac sighed again, this time in aggravation. _'Don't do this, MacKenzie,'_ she told herself. She knew she was over analyzing things and that it was unnecessary but she just couldn't help herself, it's what she always did. Whenever there was more than one option she always over analyzed each choice right down to their minute details and just about every time the result wasn't anything like she thought it would be.

This time it was going to be different, or so she told herself. This time when she seen him she wasn't going to think about what she wanted or what she thought he wanted. This time when she seen him she was just going to shut her mind off and let her heart tell her what to do. This time it was going to work.

_Ring…Ring…_

Mac jumped, slightly startled by the ringing of her telephone. She raced over towards the handset in the living room and took a calming breath before answering, all while hoping to sound cooler than the way she was feeling on the inside.

"MacKenzie." Mac bit her lip in anticipation, hoping with all hope that it was Harm.

"Mac." The tone of his voice made her heart melt. He said her name like a plea, although the smile in his voice was obvious.

Mac smiled brightly and exhaled a puff of air. _'Finally,' _she thought. "Morning, Sailor. It's about time you join the rest of civilization." She couldn't help herself, she was so giddy with excitement that she had to crack a joke or she was going to explode. His answering chuckle was enough for her to know that he took the joke as lightly as she intended it to be.

"Yeah, I think I'm still on Tokyo time. What day is it over here anyway?" Harm smiled. He knew what day it was but he just couldn't get enough of her voice.

Mac laughed slightly while answering, "It's Saturday and you slept 'till 1208." God how she loved his sleepy voice; it was just downright sexy.

"Oh," he began. "Well seeing as how I'm awake, what do you say to joining me for some lunch?"

Typically Harm wasn't hungry when he first woke up in the morning, well in this case the afternoon. But he knew his Marine loved food at any time of day and he couldn't go another minute without seeing her, so inviting her for lunch seemed like the best solution to his problem.

Mac smiled brightly before replying, "I'll be there in ten."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to take a quick second to say thanks once again for all your comments. I really do appreciate it.**

**Also, this is the second to the last chapter, all that's left is the epilogue. I have never written and epilogue before and I tend to have a hard time actually ending a story so it might take me a bit longer to post and for that I appologize. **

**But on a lighter note, here is the reunion chapter that you all have been waiting for. Hope it meets your expectations. **

**And before I forget, this is un-edited and un-betad as per usual so any mistakes are courtesy of me!**

**Harm's Apartment  
****North of Union Station  
****1214 hours (12:14 pm local)**

Harm sat at the bar in his kitchen, his foot shaking where it rested on the floor, his fingers drumming on the counter top. He was anxious. It had only been six whole minutes since he finished his conversation with Mac but those six minutes seemed like six hours. He couldn't wait to see her.

He stood up from his perch on the stool and began pacing the floor from his kitchen to his apartment door. Harm didn't know what to do to make the time pass by faster. He had already brushed his teeth twice since finishing his conversation with Mac and changed in a matter of seconds. He didn't want to look like a mess when Mac came; after all this would be the first time he'd see her in ten days.

'_And oh were those some long days,_' Harm thought. Ten days with limited contact with Mac was like ten days in purgatory. He'd realized a few things a while back and being separated from Mac only made those realizations move to the forefront of his mind. No longer could he take being apart from her. And no longer could he take not talking to her on a daily basis. He'd had enough and it was about time he did something about it.

That's when he decided what his plan of action was going to be. When Mac knocked on his door he was going to silence his thoughts and lead with his emotions just like he should've done a long time ago. He was going to do what came natural and not question his actions. It was time to show Mac how he felt whether she'd like it or not. This was a new Harm; a Harm that wasn't going to watch his life pass him by. From that day forward, he was going to be a part of his own life and make the decisions that would shape his future; his future with Mac.

_Knock, knock…_

Harm turned from his place by the bar in his kitchen and made his way to the door within two quick strides. Without bothering to calm his nerves or his heart, he reached out and grabbed hold of the door knob before swinging the door open, revealing Mac in a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He'd seen in her in everything from nightwear to ballroom gowns but there was just something about the way she filled out a pair of jeans that made his heart, among other body parts, flutter.

Harm was sure that Mac must have broken some traffic laws in order to make it to his apartment within ten minutes. Generally it took her at least fifteen but he didn't care because now, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't be happier.

"Hi," she smiled her greeting, her face radiating with pure joy at the very sight of him. Oh how she missed him.

"Hi," he croaked, his throat suddenly very dry. He smiled brightly at her before slowly reaching his arm out and taking her hand in his, pulling her into his apartment. With the door barely even closed, he pulled Mac into his arms and held her close. He sighed once her body was snuggled perfectly against his. The way her head fit in the crook of his neck, or the way his cheek nestled perfectly atop her hair, this was heaven; this was his home. It was then he was convinced that nothing in this world could feel so good and fit so right if it wasn't made exclusively for him.

Mac held on tightly, her arms wrapped snuggly around his waist, gripping her own wrists in an effort to keep him from moving, if it was what he chose to do. But she knew by the way he was holding her that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

She loved the way it felt, to be wrapped securely in his embrace with his warm puffs of breath tickling to top of her ear. Never in her life had she felt so safe and so loved. It was almost unnerving. Almost. But Mac knew it was right. All was finally right in the world with him in her arms.

"God, I missed you," Harm whispered in her ear, almost as if he were afraid to break the trance-like state they were in.

Mac nuzzled her head into the side of his neck a bit more before quietly saying, "I missed you, too."

Harm smiled brightly, as if he knew she could see it then said, "C'mon, let's go sit down." He peeled himself away from Mac long enough to lead them into his living room and to his couch.

Once they were seated, Harm on one end of the couch with Mac snuggled up against his side, his arm around her shoulders and her hand on his stomach, Harm asked, "So you've met my mother?"

Mac ducked her head shyly. She didn't know why she felt wary about telling Harm what it was like meeting Trish, after all it was probably one of the most fun nights she's had in quite some time. But deep down Mac felt guilty because even though she was spending time with Trish and getting to know a little bit about her, the whole time Mac thought about Harm. She didn't mean to do it, Trish really was an interesting woman. But every time Harm was away all she did was think about him, regardless of what she may be doing, and this time was no different.

Mac looked up at Harm through her eye lashes, trying to hide the un-easiness she suddenly felt. She knew he wasn't too happy about it the other night when he called and found out she was spending her evening with Trish. And the last thing she wanted to do was ruin whatever it was that seemed to be happening between them. But she told herself that when she came over she wasn't going to hide her feelings or dodge his questions. If they were going to make this thing work between them then they couldn't hide from it anymore.

So with her resolve intact she answered, "I did, and Trish is a very nice woman. She and I had a wonderful time last night." Mac smiled to herself, proud that she made it through that statement without faltering like she thought she would do.

Harm nodded his head before saying, "Good, I'm glad you and mom had a chance to talk," _'Without me,'_ he silently added. He knew that if he, Mac and his mother were all together it would just be embarrassing, for him anyways. He could already see his mother telling Mac about the time he fell out of a tree and broke his shoulder. Or how he crashed his first car, which happened to be a gift from Frank, once he turned sixteen.

Mac sighed before whispering, "I really like her, Harm." The tone of her voice made his heart crack open just a little bit more for her.

Harm began running his fingers through Mac's hair in a soothing manner. He knew making a comment like that had cost her dearly. Her voice revealed how open her heart was towards his mother. Never in the almost nine years since he'd known her had he ever heard her so vulnerable, like whatever he was going to say next would make or break her.

Harm took a few moments to sort out his thoughts before responding. He knew how his mother felt about Mac; after all she has been dropping hints to him for the better part of six years now. But this was something that had to be handled delicately or else it could all fall apart. And falling apart was no longer an option any more. So with his resolve in place, he forged ahead.

"My mom absolutely adores you, Mac." Harm felt Mac's head lift from its perch on his chest. He looked down and found her chocolaty brown eyes staring deeply into his blue ones.

"It's true," he continued. "In fact she's been after me for quite some time to introduce you to her and I've always found some excuse not to." Mac's questioning gaze made him begin again. "Truth is Mac, I didn't introduce you to mom because I was jealous. I knew that once she met you she would find every reason in the book to come down and see you but I wanted you all to myself. I wasn't ready to share you with anyone yet."

Mac's mouth hung open at Harm's revelation. Never in her wildest dreams would she expect to hear such a thing from Harm. For him to actually admit to being jealous was one thing, but to come out and say, albeit in a cryptic manner, that he wanted to spend time with her and only her was a bit more than she could take.

"I uh…I don't know what to say, Harm. I mean…" Mac trailed off, not bothering to cover up her sudden lack of communication skills. _'The things this man does to me,'_ she thought.

Harm took his hand from its perch in her hair and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." When Mac nodded her head in thanks, Harm asked, "So what else did you and mom talk about?"

Mac thought about how she wanted to answer his question. On one hand, if she came out and told Harm that his mother revealed his feelings to her he might be upset. But on the other hand, if she didn't tell Harm then he might think that she wasn't ready to be with him. And the last thing she wanted was to leave his apartment with more emotional distance in their relationship than either of them wanted.

So with a deep breath she forged ahead. "Well, we talked about you mostly." When all she received from Harm was a knowing smile she continued. "We talked about what you were like as a boy, about when you first told her you were going into the Navy," Mac paused for a moment before continuing to make sure the topics she and Trish discussed didn't bother Harm. When he gave no sign of discomfort she finished. "And she also told me how you felt about me."

Mac looked up into his eyes as she finished. Throughout her entire speech she sat with her head against his chest, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt, hoping against hope that what she was going to say wouldn't backfire on her. She didn't want to go backwards with him, she only wanted to go forward. And hopefully if what Trish had told her still held true then they would be moving in the same direction, at the same time…together.

Harm looked down at Mac almost as if to say, _'Oh really? My mother said that?'_

Mac nodded her head, answering his silent question then asked, her voice braver than the way she actually felt, "So is it true? Are you really ready to settle down?"

Harm looked deep into her eyes. There was something about the way her eyes pleaded with him, like she was silently begging for an answer to her problems that only he could solve. He leaned his forehead against hers then said, "Only if you're willing to do it with me."


End file.
